Artifacts
Artifacts are powerful tools used by characters and some can have a strong influence on the world. The mechanics of the Artifacts There are three different categories of artifacts: *'Lesser Artifacts' are the weakest. They have limited effects on the world, and can be commonly used by the general populace. Examples of such artifacts are teleport rings, common magic weapons, common magic items, Planar links, etc. *'Moderate Artifacts' are more powerful and have more influence on the world. Their effects are upgraded to providing a +1 bonus to a character's combat modifier, if they wish. Examples of such artifacts include special magic weapons, special magic items, small structures, etc. Moderate artifacts can also be used by exarches and heroes, but not so much by the general populace. *'Greater Artifacts' are the most powerful and have the greatest influence on the world. They have the benefit of providing PP to the character with a specific keyword action. Examples of such artifacts include monumental structures, rare magic weapons and items, etc. Greater artifacts can also be used exclusively by exarches and rarely by heroes. Like exarches, artifacts can provide up to a maximum of 2PP to its master, but artifacts cannot use actions alone, nor can it use its master's PP. An artifact that provides PP can only provide it by a specific keyword chosen by its master. Keywords associated with Greater Artifacts are: *'Guide' *'Imprison' *'Mold' *'Nourish' *'Spawn' An artifacts benefits, effects, and capabilities are only limited by your imagination, but it is best to run an artifacts effects by an admin before actually posting them. Furthermore, if a PP, generated and used by an artifact, is not used in a way consistant with how that artifact functions, then the admins may declare the action invalid. (Example: Traveling to Lucarnia, my artifact cannot readily nourish the Helphite race that exists on the planet.) Combat When it comes to personal feuds between two characters, if they have any combat oriented artifacts, they can gain a bonus to their attacks. The bonus to their attack action is equal to the PP spent to attack or aid a character +1 (artifact bonus). The defending character against the attack of another can use their attack action as a Defend action, and add their combat bonus to that action. If the attack is greater than the defense, then the defending character is hit and can be imprisoned (take no actions) by the opposing character, using the Imprison action. The Imprison action lasts until the next reset. When a character uses the Aid action, they provide an extra 1PP to the attacking character's attack action, making it even stronger. This effect stacks with each aid power that is used by individuals. Note: One individual is allowed to use the Aid action only once for every god. In a nutshell, a character using the Aid action cannot use it more than once to the attacking character. The +1 artifact bonus cannot be used in attack actions against whole nations-- that is a different category all unto itself. Artifacts Below is the list of all the artifacts created by their respectable characters. Artifact Template Lesser None created yet... Moderate None created yet... Greater Staff of Brilliance Wayward Banner Related Links: Power Points Go back to Characters section Back